helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 132
Characters *Zhou Heqi *Zhao Lang *Yun Guo *Asaro *An Hu Choices Ba Qi *Pretend not to see: Ball Continues *Invite Grand Mentor: Ball Ends Zhou Heqi (Favor Lv. ≥ 4) *Give it to Zhou: *Forget it: Zhou Heqi (Favor Lv. < 4) *The letter: Favor +5 *Patterns on fabric: Favor +1 *Nothing: ? Yun Guo *Speak bluntly: Favor +5 *Mind one's own business: Favor +1 Rewards Zhao Lang Favor +5 Asaro Favor +5 An Hu Favor +5 Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, a maidservant sent some beautiful fabrics. Look! Magda: It's colorful and of great quality. Who sent it? Ba Qi: Uh... She didn't say. She left right after sending this. Last time, I was upset when Consort Qi laughed at your clothes at the feast. With this, we can laugh at her! Hmph!... Your Grace, why are you so silent? Is there a problem? Magda: The fabrics are fine, but there's a letter here... I guess it was sent by some local officials who want to bribe us. Ba Qi: Your Grace... What should I do? Should Ba Qi give it back? I... don't know... Magda: ...Let me read what the letter says. Ba Qi: Your Grace, let's take a look first. Maybe you're wrong? Your Grace, what did it say? Magda: ... : Zhou Heqi Favor Lv. < 4 : Magda: An official wants me to say good things about him to the Emperor... I can tell without even reading it. : Ba Qi: Your Grace! : Magda: Next time, you're not allowed to accept things from unknown sources, Ba Qi. : Ba Qi: Okay... : Magda: Let's go. Since the weather is good today, let's go have a walk. : Ba Qi: Great! Your Grace, let me support you! Zhou Heqi Favor Lv. ≥ 4 Magda: (...I didn't expect it to be a letter about Lord Zhou Heqi. How could he write directly to the official in the Hedong District and ask him to report the situation without telling the Emperor? What should I do?) Pretend not to see Magda: No, nothing. The weather is good today, Ba Qi, let's go out for a walk. Ba Qi: Great! Your Grace, let me support you! : Invite Grand Mentor : Magda: Ba Qi, go and find Lord Zhou Heqi. Tell him that I have a message. : Ba Qi: Your Grace, what happened? : Magda: Stop asking and go. : Ba Qi: Yes, Your grace. : Zhou Heqi: Consort Chu. Your Grace, is there a problem that requires my attention? : Magda: My Lord, please have a look at this letter. Do you find it familiar? : Zhou Heqi: Um... This is... Consort Chu, you...? : Magda: ... My Lord, you've gone too far. If this is the Emperor's order, why should the local officials report to you? If this is your own decision, it would be even more inappropriate... : Zhou Heqi: ... : Magda: But who sent this letter to me? Or replace the original with this one... He wants me to report to the Emperor... Does he wants to use me as a knife to harm you? : Zhou Heqi: ...Your Grace, I didn't want to deceive you. Yes, this letter was written privately by me. The flood disaster of the Hedong District is urgent. The Emperor has his concerns. So I... must make this decision. I don't know if it's good or bad for it to be in your hands. If it were someone else, he would either give it directly to the Emperor take the opportunity to extort me. What about you, Your Grace? What would you do? : Magda: You're very honest. You know the Emperor hates officials who collaborate privately, yet you still did. If I give the letter to the Emperor, he'll be angered, and you'll... meet the same fate as my father. My Lord, I believe you're a loyal minister and this was done for the sake of the commoners. This letter... I can pretend I haven't received it. : Zhou Heqi: ...Your Grace? : Magda: Take it as gift in return for your hairpin. : Zhou Heqi: ...I would like to thank you. : Magda: When you gave the hairpin earlier, you mentioned you have a selfish desire. Do you mean this letter? : Zhou Heqi: No... It's unrelated to that. : Magda: You still can't talk about it? : Zhou Heqi: Perhaps it will remain a secret for the rest of my life. : Magda: Then I won't force you. Please go back soon before others get suspicious. : Zhou Heqi: Thank you, Your Grace. : Ends Story Chat 2 Ba Qi: Your Grace, look! It's Lord Zhou Heqi! Hm? ...You don't want to see him? Magda: no, it's just... : Zhou Heqi Favor Lv. < 4 : Ba Qi: Are you still thinking about the fabrics? If you don't want it, Ba Qi will go to find the maidservant and return the fabrics for you... But... Wah... : Attendant: Ah, Miss Ba Qi, what happened...? : Ba Qi: I- I'm not sad! Shan, why are you hiding here and not by the side of your master? : Attendant: ...I'm carrying a book for my master. I don't loaf around! Master, master, please testify for me! : Zhou Heqi: Shan, it's rude to yelling in the harem. Greetings, Your Grace. : Magda: Lord Zhou Heqi. : Zhou Heqi: Your Grace, you look worried. Is anything bothering you? :: About a Letter :: ? :: About patterns on fabric :: Magda: ...I received a red silk embroidered with clouds and crane patterns. I think it's too short to make a dress. But it's a wast if I only use it to make a coat... :: Zhou Heqi: Although anything would look beautiful on you, crimson suits you the most. :: Magda: Thank you, My Lord. :: Nothing :: ? Zhou Heqi Favor Lv. ≥ 4 Magda: (The letter... How should I deal with it?) : Give it to Zhou : Magda: Let's go, Ba Qi. I happen to have something to talk to him. : Ba Qi: Okay! : Zhou Heqi: Consort Chu. Your Grace, is there a problem that requires my attention? : Magda: My Lord, please have a look at this letter. Do you find it familiar? : Zhou Heqi: Um... This is... Consort Chu, you...? : Magda: ... My Lord, you've gone too far. If this is the Emperor's order, why should the local officials report to you? If this is your own decision, it would be even more inappropriate... : Zhou Heqi: ... : Magda: But who sent this letter to me? Or replace the original with this one... He wants me to report to the Emperor... Does he wants to use me as a knife to harm you? : Zhou Heqi: ...Your Grace, I didn't want to deceive you. Yes, this letter was written privately by me. The flood disaster of the Hedong District is urgent. The Emperor has his concerns. So I... must make this decision. I don't know if it's good or bad for it to be in your hands. If it were someone else, he would either give it directly to the Emperor or take the opportunity to extort me? What about you, Your Grace? What would you do? : Magda: You're very honest. You know the Emperor hates officials who collaborate privately, yet you still did. If I give the letter to the Emperor, he'll be angered, and you'll... meet the same fate as my father. My Lord, I believe you're a loyal minister and this was done for the sake of the commoners. This letter... I can pretend I haven't received it. : Zhou Heqi: ...Your Grace? : Magda: Take it as a gift in return for your hairpin. : Zhou Heqi: ...I would like to thank you. : Magda: When you gave the hairpin earlier, you mentioned you have a selfish desire. Do you mean this letter? : Zhou Heqi: No... It's unrelated to that. : Magda: You still can't talk about it? : Zhou Heqi: Perhaps it will remain a secret for the rest of my life. : Magda: Then I won't force you. Please go back soon before others get suspicious. : Zhou Heqi: Thank you, Your Grace. : Forget it : ? Story Chat 3 Zhao Lang: Oh? Consort Chu? Magda: Lord Zhao Lang, why are you here? Zhao Lang: I had an argument with someone and wanted to distract myself. Magda: You don't look like someone who just had an argument. You look more like a triumphant general. Who offended you this time? Zhao Lang: Hahah, winning or losing isn't important. Magda: Rather, it's to be a nuisance. Zhao Lang: Your Grace, you know me well. Story Chat 4 Ba Qi: Your Grace! Your Grace, the flower is blooming nicely. Magda: Ah, I haven't seen this color before. What is this flower? Yun Guo: It's mine. Magda: ...Greetings, Your Royal Highness! Yun Guo: A little maid wanted to pick my favorite flower and her master pretened nothing happened. Is this a game to you? Magda: Favorite!? Maidservant A: Um... It's a matter between master. I shouldn't say anything... Yun Guo: I'm sick of it. Why do you look like I'm about to kill you? Don't you know how to tell jokes? Be careful I don't order you to be locked in the firewood room! Magda: Your Royal Highness... Is this a joke? Yun Guo: Ah. What if... what if it is? It's boring to see your depressed face! I'm leaving! Magda: Your Highness... : Speak bluntly : ? : Mind one's own affairs : Magda: I don't know what Your Highness is thinking to make you feel unhappy. It's my fault. : Yun Guo: Hm? Oh... no need... : Magda: Ba Qi is still young and ignorant. I'll teach her a lesson later. Now please excuse me... : Yun Guo: ... Ah!? She... She ran away! Story Chat 5 Asaro: I used to wonder why people in Cheng liked flowers so much. Now I know it's a great thing to enjoy them... Magda: ... Ba Qi: Your Grace... Is he talking to you? Magda: Shh, just pretend we didn't hear it. Asaro: Why aren't you reacting, Consort Chu? Magda: ...Greetings Lord Asaro. Everyone loves beauty, and the fun of garden parties isn't exclusive to Cheng. Since you're enjoying the flowers, I wouldn't want to bother you. Asaro: Yes, everyone loves beautiful things. It's a shame the flowers I want to enjoy always run away. Magda: ...Run away? Asaro: Indeed. I'm heartbroken. Now that you're here, this must be fate, right? Let us enjoy the scenery together. You appreciate the blossoms and I appreciate the beauty... Ba Qi: You, you shameless person! Magda: ...Is this how you appreciate the flowers? By flirting with the consorts? Asaro: Of course not. Am I the type to be superficial? Magda: ...Goodbye! Asaro: It's a pity to see another one run away. Story Chat 6 Ba Qi: Huh? Look, Your Grace. It seems someone is running over there. Magda: Oh, who is that... It's running so fast!? An Hu: Your Grace! Are you all right? Magda: I... I'm fine... What happened, Lord An Hu? Did a thief... An Hu: Impossible! The palace is heavily guarded, so it's difficult for the thieves to enter. Please be rest assured! Ba Qi: Then what's going on? The way you ran over here has scared my master! Magda: Ba Qi, Lord An Hu didn't mean to... An Hu: I'm sorry. I had no intention of scaring Your Grace. I'm worried about your safety! Please forgive me! Magda: So there's... An Hu: Yes, there are bees. Magda: ... Ba Qi: ... An Hu: Her Royal Highness suddenly stopped and told me there was a giant bee flying in this direction and feared someone might get inured. She asked me to kill them, so I rushed over here. Magda: ...But Lord An Hu, this is far from the Imperial Garden. Ba Qi: And we didn't see any bees. An Hu: Ah? Then Her Royal Highness... Magda: ...Her Royal Highness must have tricked you. My Lord, please don't mind... An Hu: Her Royal Highness may have been mistaken, and the bees didn't come here! I'm going to search in other places. Please excuse me. Ba Qi: He ran away... Magda: Um... I guess it's good to be ignorant sometimes. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript